As is well known, air curable liquids such as varnishes, stains, lacquers and paints are typically sold in a container consisting of a generally cylindrical can having a lid member secured thereto. The container is usually opened by prying the lid member off the can through the utilization of a screw driver or similar tool. In the event the entire quantity of the paint or other liquid within the container is not utilized, the lid member is typically reaffixed to the can by pounding downwardly on the peripheral edges thereof to reengage the same to the can rim.
As will be recognized, when the contents of the can are only partially used and the lid member reattached thereto, an air-filled space exists between the surface of the liquid and the bottom surface of the lid member. When the remaining quantity of the air curable liquid is stored, the presence of air between the surface of the liquid and the lid member causes the formation of a skin on the surface of the liquid which must be removed when the remaining quantity of the liquid is utilized. The necessity of having to remove the skin from the surface of the liquid is often a messy and time-consuming process which, in certain instances, also degrades the quality of the remaining liquid due to fragments of the skin being retained in suspension therein. Though such skinning generally occurs with all liquids which are air curable, problems with skinning are most frequently encountered in connection with the paint in paint cans.
The present invention recognizes the undesirability of the formation of a skin on the surface of the paint or other air curable liquid by providing a vapor seal for use in a paint can or other container which prevents such skinning from occurring.